Twenty Truths of Snape and Granger
by Firesblood
Summary: What happens when two people love each other, but have almost nothing in common?


_If you asked Severus Snape when he discovered that he had a fondness for the Gryffindor know-it-all, he would tell you to mind your own business._

If you asked Hermione Granger when she discovered she had a fondness for the Slytherin Potions Master, she would tell you that it was her own business.

_Severus Snape knows he is not a patient or tolerant man, and that perhaps one of these days he'll go too far._

Hermione Granger knows that she is a patient and tolerant woman, and that perhaps one of these days, it will go far.

_Severus Snape hates the rain. It makes him feel like the sky is cursing him, pressing him through the ground and into the depths of hell._

Hermione Granger loves the rain. It makes her feel like the sky is blessing her, lifting her up to the sky and into the heights of heaven.

_Severus Snape can honestly say that his lover is without a doubt the most annoying person he has ever come in contact with. But he cannot bear to leave her._

Hermione Granger can honestly say that her lover is without a doubt the most irritating person she has ever come in contact with. She has left several times, only to come back.

_Severus Snape stares at the ring on his finger and wonders why he gave up his life of solitude. But he knows the answer to that question is for love._

Hermione Granger stares at the ring on her finger and wonders why she gave up her friends who loved her. She has discovered she can know longer answer that question.

_Severus Snape prefers to drink his memories away and then pass out on the bed._

Hermione Granger prefers to read her memories away, then pass out on the chair.

_Severus Snape cannot stand a woman who cries. He feels he is ill equipped to deal with such emotion, and will leave to a different room._

Hermione Granger cannot stand a man who has no emotion. She feels she is ill equipped to deal with such coldness, and will scream at the door.

_Severus Snape wishes sometimes that he died along with the other Death Eaters at the final battle because he feels he has nothing._

Hermione Granger thinks that if he had died along with the other Death Eaters at the final battle, she would have been offered everything.

_Severus Snape does not tell his wife that he loves her. That was not how he was raised._

Hermione Granger tells her husband every day that she loves him. That was how she was raised.

_Severus Snape does not know how he would feel if Hermione tried to leave him again._

Hermione Granger does not know where she would go if she tried to leave him again.

_Severus Snape wakes up in the morning to an empty bed. Instead of wondering why, he merely turns over and falls back to sleep._

Hermione Granger wakes up in the morning to an empty bed. Instead of merely turning over and falling back to sleep, she wonders why.

_Severus Snape knows that if she ever were to marry another man, she would be better off._

Hermione Granger knows that she would never marry another man, he would never let her.

_Severus Snape knows that he has been offered a second chance and is on the verge of loosing it._

Hermione Granger knows that she has been his second chance, and that she is on the verge of taking it away.

_Severus Snape knows what pain is, emotionally and physically, because of his childhood, school years, and the years of being a death eater and a spy._

Hermione Granger knows what pain is, emotionally and physically, because of the war, and because of being married to a death eater and a spy.

_Severus Snape believes that honesty is a privilege and can be easily bent, and he cannot be completely truthful, even if it pains him to do so._

Hermione Granger believes that honesty is a virtue and straight forward, and will always strive to be completely honest, even when it pains her to be so.

_Severus Snape knows that it isn't a question about love, he knows he loves her, but its all about the fact he's so mean for the most minuscule of things._

Hermione Granger knows that it isn't a question about the fact that he's so mean about the most minuscule of things, she's used to that, but its all about love.

_Severus Snape does love his wife, despite all of her obvious and innumerable flaws, and wishes he could find some way to show her without changing himself._

Hermione Granger does love her husband, despite all of his obvious and innumerable flaws, and wishes he could find some way to tell her without straining himself.

_Severus Snape knows that if he says nothing, he will lose her._

Hermione Granger knows that if she says anything, she will loose him.

_Severus Snape buys flowers for his wife every Wednesday, takes her to dinner on Fridays, and takes time out of his day to hold her for at least three hours every Sunday._

Hermione Granger loves flowers. She loves the way he takes her hand when they go to dinner on Fridays, and when she is in his arms, she knows he is trying and it makes her love him even more for it.

_Severus Snape, after a few years, finally tells his wife he loves her at least once every day. It's not as bad as he thought it would be._

Hermione Granger, after a few years, finally hears her husband say he loves her, and her heart warms. Her marriage now what she thought it would be.


End file.
